This invention relates, in general, to a system for continuously moving objects, such as flexible containers, from a station, such as a rotary machine, to another station, such as a conveyor belt.
Flexible containers often include a spout and collar, and can be transported while hanging by the collar, for example, by a rotary machine during capping. However, the flexible containers must often be transferred to an apparatus that does not grip the collar of the flexible container, such as a conveyor belt for transporting the flexible container to another station, for example, for packaging.
Additionally, flexible containers are often released from above a moving conveyor belt at heights above the conveyor belt. The flexible containers can often bounce when contacting the conveyor belt, which can result in a stream of flexible containers that are not aligned. Such an arrangement may hinder processing at the subsequent station, such as in the packaging station.
In light of the shortcomings described above, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for facilitating transporting objects between stations.